An Unknown Hero
by devonbronyboy
Summary: After all having died painful deaths, myself and three others end up in a land known as Equestria where the natives are talking ponies. As we attempt to fit in we have to face an enemy that we have never even met, and tensions are high as we begin settle into the community. But we are in for a long treck of battles, as well as love, loss, and heartbreaking betrayals.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unknown Hero**

**Chapter 1: Revenge is Sweet **

My name is Devon Ward. I'm fifteen years old with dirty blonde hair, a small french mustache, skinny build, and dazzling diamond blue eyes.

Most people look at me and see the average high school student. Smart but lazy is the best way to describe me. I have never had to study for a single test in my life, and my grades have always been above an eighty five.

Oh sure, I might look thin and wirry, but I'm really strong for my size. Hell, when I can beat up the two hundred pound kid that plays football and not have major bruising, that tends to make people wonder.

Part of the reason why I'm so strong is because of my anger. Of have severe anger issues that are rather hard to control at times and tend to make me impulsive and extremly rude. You can't blame me for beating up people when they call me a coward though, right?

Anyway, I'm on my way to my friends party. He said he had something to thank me with because he won fifty bucks in a bet that I could beat up the football player. And people say gambling is bad, hah! I couldn't be rich if I always bet on myself beating someone up!

When I got to his house the first thing I noticed was the amount of kids laying around outside. Some were talking, some were...getting jiggy with it, and a few were puking out their guts from drinking to much.

"Hey Devon! Over here my ill tempered friend!" My buddy Jack called from next to a beer keg near his pool.

Jack, being slightly taller than me and having his jet black hair, could almost resemble my older brother, if I had one that is.

"Hey Jack" I said as I walked up to him. "Why the hell are you using your dad's keg again? You know he'll kick your ass"

"Who gives a damn? It makes me popular and I get to watch the idiots puke all over hell" he said and I nodded in agreement.

"So, what's this thing you wanted to give me? I ain't stayin for any alcohol. You know what happens when I drink" I said.

"Well, to thank you you for your usual outstanding beatdown, I got you this" he said as he handed me a wrapped gift.

I pulled off the paper cautiously and opened the small box inside. Inside was a genuine bulletproof notepad complete with a pen slot.

"Dude. You got me a bulletproof notepad! Do you know how expensive these things are?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but I only paid thirty for it. I know your big fascination with writing and journalism so I got you something that can't be damaged if you ever get a little to serious with your journalism" he said with a grin.

"Well, I don't think anyone would ever be stupid enough to walk into any kind of gun fight, but thank you" I said.

He waved his hand and said, "What are friends for? Besides, I shouldn't be the only one to profit from your little...skirmishes" he said with a broad grin.

I gave him a shove and said, "I hardly consider those fights even fair. I have always won my fights"

"One day somebody is gonna fix that" he said with another grin. I grinned to.

"Yeah, and when that happens you'll be losing a bet" I retorted.

"I'm good at knowing the odds dude. I will know when your winning streak is up" he said and he walked off to chat up a couple of cheerleaders he had spotted in the croud.

I sighed and walked over to the cooler and grabbed a root beer.

"I'm getting out of here" I said as I walked away from the house sipping my root beer.

I had seen some idiot jump into the pool naked so I figured it was time to go. I only live two blocks away from Jack's so I didn't have to walk far.

As I approached my house, I saw a few guys standing outside and I realized one of them was the football player I had beaten up.

"Well, look who's here. Its the rage freak" he said as he walked up to me.

"Hey, I tried to warn you. I'm not a coward" I said.

"Mabye in a fist fight, but how about now?!" He asked as he pulled out a glock and pointed it at my head.

I looked at it and said, "No. You just proved you're to scared to fight me" I said and he bashed me in the side of the head with the gun.

"I don't want any cheek. I just wanna see you die you little bastard" he said and he cocked the gun.

"I do not fear death. I will embrace it with open arms because death takes us all, no matter how long we delay it. I am Devon Ward, and I die with a smile on my face and acceptance in my heart" I said.

He pulled the trigger and I heard a deafening bang and felt an enormous pain in my head. I dropped to the ground and just before I blacked out I heard him say, "Revenge is Sweet"

(End chapter 1)

Author's Note:

Obviously this is a HiE (Human in Equestria) fic and I have big plans for this story.

I am in need of a few O.C s so please donate. I give all credit to the authors. Currently hunting for human and pony .

Any characters sent in need the following criteria:

Interesting Name

Good cutie mark

Clashy colors for mane and coat (pony)

Description of character and traits


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unknown Hero**

**Chapter 2: Other Humans**

If I'm dying, then this isn't really that bad. In fact, the pain is completely gone. Though my head does feel a bit sore.

Wait, if I can feel sore, then how do I know I'm dead?

I slowly opened my eyes and was nearly blinded by the bright sunlight. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I began to slowly inspect my surroundings.

I'm in some sort of forest, but everything looks...cartoonish. I also seemed to be in a small clearing while the rest of the forest seemed rather close together. Then, I heard a small noise, like a moan of pain.

I quickly got to my feet and looked around on the ground. On the ground was three other people.

I quickly walked over to the closest one. He has tan skin black hair, and has a normal size build. He was mumbling something about bright lights and cars.

I lightly shook him awake and he sat up so fast I think his back popped.

"Where am I, and who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Devon. What's your name?"

"Banskton. Do your know where we are by any chance?"

"Afraid not Banskton. However, there's two more people over there and we should see if they're okay" I said and we stood up and walked in opposite directions towards the other two.

The person I found on the ground next was a girl with a light tan, black hair and clothing, and when she opened her eyes I noticed that her irises were as black as the pupils.

"Get away from me or I'll punch you" she said.

I backed up and said, "Just making sure you were okay"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Nicole by the way" she said as she stood up.

"I'm Devon, and the tan guy over there is Banskton" I said pointing to him as he attempted to wake up the last guy.

Me and Nicole walked over and to Banston and looked at the guy on the ground.

He has long black hair, a leather biker jacket and gloves, and when he finally opened his eyes, we saw that he has red irises.

"Where the hell am I? This ain't the highway. And where the hell's my bike?" He asked.

"No idea where we are man. I'm Devon, that guy over there is Banston, and she's Nicole" I said as I held out my hand and helped him up.

"The name's Jake O'Connor" he said with a wicked grin.

"Okay, how the hell do we get out of here? Forests are so boring" Nicole said.

"The best bet would be to find a marked path or a landmark" I said.

We all looked around at the trees and saw nothing but...well...trees.

"What's that?" Banston asked pointing at something in the distance.

We all looked and saw that there's a large structure on the side of a nearby mountain.

"Looks like a castle or a fortress. Come on, its our best bet" I said and we all began walking towards it.

We stopped a few times to catch our breath, but we constantly kept moving. At least until it started getting dark and we heard some wolves howling.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be wolf chow" Jake said.

"Get up in the trees. They can't get us if we're high enough" I said and we began climbing they trees.

In the end, Jake and Banston were in one tree and me and Nicole were in another tree about ten feet away.

"Any funny buisness, and you'll lose more than you think possible" Nicole said.

"Really? Do I look like that kind of guy?" I asked her.

"I...I don't know. Sorry, its just that I don't trust people" She said.

"Totally understandable" I said and I leaned back against the bulk of the tree.

"Does anyone know how we got here?" Jake asked.

"Well, I was shot in the head and I woke up here" I said.

"I was stabbed" Banston said.

"I think I may have crashed my bike" Jake said.

"I was run over by my physcotic father" Nicole said.

"Hmmm...it seems that we all died, then ended up here" I said.

"So...this is heaven?" Banston asked.

"Definitely not. I sooo would not be here" Jake said.

"I think somehow we have a second chance at life" I said and recieved gasps from Nicole and Banston.

"That's impossible! Those were just stories! Myths created by people who didn't want to die!" Jake said.

"Well what do you call this?" I asked and everyone was silent.

I sat there thinking about what might be in the structure on the mountain, and if there's a native lifeform that speaks our language.

Finally, after getting a headache from overthinking our situation, I fell into a fitful sleep.

(End chapter 2)

Well, how did I do guys? Please leave reviews and don't feel bad about being over critical! Just a small note for those reviewing; of there's any weird spelling errors its because I'm typing all my stuff on a cell phone, but that hasn't stopped The Dark Night of Equestria from being popular!


End file.
